


Passiflora

by Dawnagain



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Massage, One Shot, Rimming, Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnagain/pseuds/Dawnagain
Summary: Tired of lonely nights, Tifa visits a massage parlor. AU. Smut. Femslash.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Passiflora

Sanctuary. Not many people will ever get to experience such a place. Especially not in the slums of Midgar. With each passing day, it seems like things are only getting worse. Tifa liked to think that her bar, Seventh Heaven, is such a place for many. As much as she is enjoying the increase in business. It is obvious something big will be happening soon. More suspicious characters are visiting her bar then usual.

She's over heard a few patrons taking about a revolt or possible riots. She has to stay prepared for anything. During the day she trains. At night, it's entertaining customers and gaining information. It's a tedious cycle, but she likes believe it will pay off in the end. If things go to shit, someone has to be ready to defend the innocent. 

It's a slow night, but peaceful. A few regulars are sitting around the bar enjoying their drinks. Tifa is behind the bar cleaning glasses. She stills momentarily when she hears a chime from the door. Glancing over, she catches site of a familiar face. Tifa groans quietly to herself. It's not that she doesn't like Jessie, she just has an odd obsession with her personal life. 

“Heya girly! Let me get a volcano on the rocks,” Jessie said. She slid onto a wooden bar stool, tapping her fingers against the counter. 

Tifa eyed her curiously. “I hope you plan to pay this time?”

Jessie laughs before shrugging nonchalant. “Oh come on. You know I'm good for it.” 

Tifa rolls her eye's. It's always the same excuses from her. The only reason she lets her get away with not paying, is because she does run errands for her occasionally. Tifa reached back and grabbed two wine bottles. She mixed the drink, then slid it over to her. Jessie beamed before taking a long swig.

“I guess that little group of yours isn't doing so well?” Tifa asked. 

Jessie choked on her drink. She coughed a few times before setting it down. “Eh, we've had worse days.” She looked up meeting Tifa's eye's. “We could really use some extra hands.”

Tifa chewed her lip. This wasn't the first time Jessie asked her to join her group and it won't be the last. “I'll think about it...” 

Jessie sighed with a shrug. She lifted her cup again. “Anyway, guess where I went yesterday?”

When Tifa didn't respond Jessie continued. “The Madam's. Got all my kink's rubbed out if you know what I mean."

Tifa cringed at her choice of words. She stopped washing the glass in her hand and kept her voice low. “They don't service women there.”

Jessie swirls the liquid in her cup around before continuing. “They do now. There's a new girl. She only works two days out of the week unfortunately.”

Tifa returns to cleaning the glass, her tone disinterested. “And why are you telling me this?”

“Why?” Jessie scoffed. “Because you're always so damn tense. You're either training or locking yourself in here. You need to live girl.” She looks down into her drink. “I mean, when was the last time you got laid?"

Tifa stiffens. She sets the glass in her hand down roughly causing it to shatter. “That's none of your business Jessie!”

Jessie back ups defensively. “Woah chill! I'm just trying to help...” 

Tifa steadies her breathing. Around the room, there are a few people staring. She forces a smile before yelling out that all is well. Tifa looks down at her hand. There are small cuts from the glass along her inner fingers.

“Damn it,” Tifa says while cradling her hand and moves over to a drawer with a first aide kit. As she treats her wound, Jessie slides around the bar. Her face scrunches up sadly before she reaches into her pocket. “I didn't mean to upset you.”

Jessie rests a card on the counter before turning away. “Just check it out. You might enjoy yourself.”

Tifa continued to focus on her cuts. She doesn't look over to the card, until she hears Jessie exit.  
She lifts the card off the counter and looks over it. There are two numbers and an address. The card went into her pocket and ignored for the rest of the night. 

The bar stayed open for a few more hours. Tifa waved goodbye to the last group and walked them out. After locking the doors, she leans back against them. Closing is often the worst part of the day for her. The conversations and laughter give her life. Now, only an eery silence remains. She walked over to the phone on her wall, hovering there for awhile. Tifa chewed her lip. She pulled out the card, dialing the first number. Her confidence in this decision faltering as each ring went off. On the fourth ring, a feminine voice answers. 

Tifa inhaled sharply in disbelief. She really didn't think anyone would answer.

“Uh, do you work for Miss M?” 

There is a long pause that causes Tifa to wonder if Jessie is pulling a prank. 

“Yes, who am I speaking to?”

Tifa bites her lip. The last thing she wants is for word to get out that she's calling such a person. “I - I know Jessie. She said she saw you recently.”

The woman on the other end laughed lightly. “Oh Jessie! So you want the same service?”

Tifa clutched the phone tightly, an odd feeling twisting in her stomach. “What exactly did she get?”

She can hear shuffling around on the other side before the woman continues. “Full body, aromatherapy, and a bit extra. We can go over that more once you're here.”

Does she really want to do this? It's not like she has to do any weird happy ending stuff, and one time wouldn't hurt. Tifa agreed and she went over the price. Ten thousand gil, but she gets a discount of five thousand for being recommended. They agreed to meet tomorrow, near midnight.

* * *

For most of the next day, she feels nervous. Tifa tried to act normal, but knowing she's about to be 'serviced' has her on edge. She kept looking over her shoulder. It felt like everyone secretly knew. It didn't help that her regulars would ask what's wrong every few hours. 

Her eye's constantly watched the clock. An odd mixture of anticipation, and just wanting to get this over with clouding her mind. Closing time couldn't come fast enough. 

After locking up, she ran upstairs and put on a hoodie. When she stepped out, she thanked the gods for rain and light fog. It didn't take her long to find Madam M's parlor. She had seen her advertising on the street before, but this will be her first time inside.

When Tifa walked in, a small buzzer alerted of her presence. Miss M sauntered over to the front desk. She eyed her a few times before smiling. Tifa quietly prayed she didn't recognize her. She had visited her bar a few times in the past.

“And how may I assist you?”

Tifa cursed to herself for not getting the woman's name. She leaned over, keeping her hoodie high and cleared her throat. “I'm hear for a massage.”

Miss M narrowed her eye's. 

“Oh, you want our new girl.” 

Madam raises one of her fans. “Down this hall to the left, then another left. Suit seven.”

Tifa nodded. She threw her gil on the counter, before walking away as quickly as possible.

The situation she has herself in feels more odd as moans bombarded her ears. The next hallway after another left, is dimmer than the others and not so noisy. She steps inside suit seven and is pleasantly surprised. The room is dimly lit with a mini waterfall plugged in. Strange flowers are also hanging all around the room. A sweet scent tickles her nose, and she can't help but smile.

A faint knock on the door startles her, but she recognizes the voice as the woman she talked to on the phone. “Strip all the way down please. I still need to grab a few things, but I'll be right with you.”

Tifa swallowed roughly. She choked out an okay before removing her clothes. She folded them neatly, resting them on one of the counters. Sighing, she took a seat, draping a white towel over her lap. She stared at the floor. Her mind racing a mile a minute. What is she doing here? Perhaps she wanted to prove to Jessie she can do it, or maybe her desire to not spend another night alone is clouding her judgment.

She turned over, fitting her face into the head rest on the massage chair. She tried her best to clear her mind and not think about what might happen. 

The door opened and Tifa's heart raced as she listened to the other woman walking around. From what she can see, she is bare foot wearing pink nail polish. Tifa let out a quiet yelp of surprise when the towel over her is removed and replaced with a warm one. The warmth is pleasant and tingles down to her toes. 

“Goodness, someone works out.”

Tifa smiled feeling her stomach doing summersaults. It always felt good when people acknowledged her hard work, but the tone in the other womans voice fills her with even more pride.

Tifa blinked a few times when a new smell hit her nose. She's not even touching her yet, but she is feeling so relaxed. Her voice reaches her ears again. “This is my favorite incense. I made it myself using passiflora's from my garden."

Tifa inhaled deeply, her muscles flexing and stress slowly melting away.

The towel on her is pulled off and warm oil is poured over her back. “If you feel uncomfortable at any time. Let me know okay?"

Tifa moved her head slightly in understanding. A quiet hum escaped her as she drizzled the warm oil down her spine. If things continue like this, why would she want her to stop. Tifa bent inwards as the other woman's palms pressed down and up her shoulder blades. She spread out the oil, taking her time to work into the joints. There is a bit of pain, but her muscles slowly loosen up.

Tifa released a quiet hum when she pressed her palms in circular motions down the center of her spine. “You're good at this,” Tifa remarked as the other woman's fingers worked into her lower back.

The waterfall sounds, intoxicating flower scents are leaving her light headed in the best way. It feels good to let go and just let someone take care of her body. She opens her eye's realizing she doesn't even know the name of the one giving her so much pleasure. “I didn't get your name?”

“I'm Aerith.”

Tifa closed her eye's. Repeating her name again to herself so she wouldn't forget. 

Aerith's hands move lower and over her rear end. She cups her cheeks. Slowly spreading her apart and closed. Tifa holds back a moan as cold air hits her, and warm oil drips down her folds. She can feel herself tightening each time she opens and closes her.

Tifa is disappointed when her hands slid downward over her calves. She licks her lips. “Can you go back to doing what you just did?”

Aerith's sweet giggle makes her heart skip. “So you want a little extra?”

"Y - Yes," Tifa squeaks out breathlessly.

Aerith moves away from her for a moment, grabbing a different bottle of oil. When she returned, she instructed her to raise up onto her knees. Tifa kept her head low and obeyed. Never in her life has she done something like this. She feels like a complete pervert, but her body is craving more.

The new liquid is drizzled over her rear, causing a deep throaty moan to escape Tifa. A combination of warmth and tingling fills her body. Aerith's hands return to kneading her soft cheeks. She spreads her wider and Tifa's whole body trembles when she feels her tongue swirl down into her anus. Tifa's eye's close tightly, her mouth stuck in an O shape. She can't believe she is allowing this to happen. Another part of her can't believe she is actually enjoying it. Aerith lifts her head from her rear with a quiet slurping sound. She licks her lips, her tone sweet and curious. "Does it feel good?"

Tifa bites her lip, only managing to nod weakly into the massage chair. Aerith smiles before returning to her rear. One of her hands slid down her thigh and up to her folds. Using a mixture of the oil that dripped down, she begins rubbing her clit in slow agonizing motions.

Tifa tried her best to hold back her moans. Not wanting to be as loud as the people she heard coming in, but she can't take much more of this. She pushed back against her, her mind focusing on her soft lips and tongue. 

"I'm gonna..." Tifa's feet curled, her body buckling inward as a strong orgasm shot through her. She rocked back against Aerith, riding out the remaining waves. As she came down, Aerith helped her lay face down comfortably. She draped another warm towel over her body before rubbing her back gently. “I'm going to grab you some herbal tea.”

Tifa nodded, but didn't sit up until she heard her leave the room. She stumbled over to her clothes, dressing quickly. She caught site of herself in a mirror and an awful feeling settled in her stomach. Immediately, she looked away. The door clicked open and Aerith approached her, cup of tea in hand.

Tifa couldn't help but blush before grabbing the cup. She hadn't expected the other girl to be so cute. "T - Thank you," Tifa forced out. Aerith simply smiled, humming as she sipped her tea. 

Tifa watched her amazed. How is she so calm after what she just did. “What I allowed,” Tifa thought despondently. Then she felt jealously. Just how many times has she serviced Jessie? Does she use her mouth with her too? Her stomach twisted into knots and she set her drink on a table.

“I should be going,” Tifa said hurriedly as she attempted to leave. She is shocked when the other woman takes her hand, halting her movements. Tifa looks back at her confused.

Aerith raises a single finger, mouthing to her to hold on one second. She moves away, grabbing one of the flowers hanging in the room. Delicately, she places the flower into Tifa's hoodie pocket. 

“In case you get stressed. The scent of a passiflora is very soothing.” Aerith explains. 

Tifa can feel herself blushing as her hand lingers over her pocket. She couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face. She hesitated with her next words. “Y - You're really sweet, you know that?”

Aerith simply shrugged. “I'm just trying to butter you up so you'll come back.”

Tifa chuckled looking away. This was supposed to be a one time thing. Now, she isn't so sure. She walked out, catching a knowing look from the Madam when she reached the front desk. Tifa's hand's shot up embarrassed and she slid down her hood. 

The Madam laughed fanning herself. “Have a good day Tifa and do come again!”

Tifa cringed as she stepped out. It's still early in the morning and barely anyone is on the streets. The slums won't be alive for a while. 

She reached into her pocket, bringing the strange flower to her nose and inhaled deeply. Tifa hummed feeling herself relax. She looked over the flower with a faint smile. 

“Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> A spicy yuri manga inspired me to write this. Also, I want to get more comfortable writing smut. Comments and critiques always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
